


you don't owe it to me.

by alykka732



Series: Alykka's One Shots [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, No Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykka732/pseuds/alykka732
Summary: where you ask Sehun to stop because you are not ready to have sex with him and he reassures you that he will wait for you.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Reader
Series: Alykka's One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	you don't owe it to me.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that last night before going to sleep, so you might find some mistakes and it might not be as good as it could be. And it's short. I'm working on my bigger fanfictions, it just takes time to prepare them. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it though!

"Sehun, please stop." Sehun automatically fixes his eyes into yours, worried at the tone of your voice. "Anything wrong, babe?" he asks you. You push him gently, so you can breathe better. He did nothing wrong, but at the moment he put his hands on your hips and brought them closer to his, you felt it and you simply stopped breathing. It's been two years that you two have been together, you know what he wants right now. "I'm still not ready, Sehun. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry–" You know he wouldn't have done anything without your permission, that's not why you feel bad right now.

He takes you in his arms. He rolls over a bit; you find yourself half-covering his body now. He brings your ear over his heart. He caresses the top of your head, combs your hair with his fingers, and kisses your forehead. "It's completely okay, (Y/N)," he assures you, "I’ve told you many times, I don't mind waiting for you. You don't need to feel bad about it, I promise."

"Most of my friends have already done with their boyfriend or their girlfriend and they only have been six months together, and the furthest _we_ have gone was heated make-out sessions and I–" He kisses you tenderly to make you stop talking. Your hands snake towards his face and cup his soft cheeks. When he breaks the kiss to take his breath, you groan: "Why do you always do that when I talk about that?"

"Because I don't want you to hear yourself thinking you owe me sex because we have been together for two years and we haven't done it yet. I don't want you to have sex with me just because you think you owe it to me, (Y/N). If we have sex, it's because you want it too. So, don't worry about that, I'd be glad to wait for you, okay?" He smiles softly at you and invites you to scoot over a bit more. You thank him with a low voice and cuddle him. "And if your friends are pressuring you about it, you need new friends, you know?" he adds.

You laugh a bit. You can't help but to like it when he gets a little protective. "They are not," you reassure him. "I just can't help to think that when they talk about their experiences… But they are not pressuring me to have my own, don't worry."

"Good, then." He kisses your forehead once again. "I love you, (Y/N)."

"I love you too, Sehun."


End file.
